Teardrops on my Guitar
by fangsgirl123
Summary: Fang Angel Iggy and Nudge are in a band. Fang has been telling Max that he loves her through song, but does she get the message. Fax! Slight Niggy
1. the song

**hey guys... this is my newest fanfic so i hope you enjoy. I know the song i am going to use is supposed to be from a girls POV but i wanted to change it to fangs POV cause i can and i thought that it would be cool!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any characters from the book. The great and powerfull James Patterson does!!!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Fang POV**

When we finally saved the world, we settled in South Dakota. Why South Dakota? I have no clue. I hate it here. The only good part about it is that me, Ig, Nudge and Angel are in a band. Heck we are a band. I have always loved music and so I bought me a guitar when we settled down. Nudge got a piano, and Ig also got a gutiar, although his is bass while I play acoustic. And Angel of course is our lead singer with me also on back up.

How did this get started you ask? Well we were all sitting around playing one day when Max suggested that we start a band and play at like clubs and stuff. We all loved the idea, so we did. We were now the regular act at StUkiEs, the local teen hang out. We have been playing there for almost a year in fact.

For all of you who are wondering, no Max and I are NOT together, although if it were up to me, we sure as hell would be. Nope Max is still oblivious to the fact that I'm in love with her. In fact 89% of the songs I write are about her and she still can't figure it out. She is so smart about everything except love. When it comes to love, she is a complete idiot. I heard Angel giggle behind me. Great, she heard me think that.

"What? She is." I said... out loud. Good job genious! And guess who heard me. That's right. Max did. Yall are so smart!

"Who is what Fang?" Max said, cocking her head to one side. We were on out way to the club for a concert and Max and Gazzy had decided to come along. More like Gazzy decided and Angel used Bambi eyes on Max.

Angel wanted Max to hear the new song I had written about her. I was, of course, going to be the one singing it. If she didn't figure out that I'm in love with her after hearing this song, then she really is an idiot. It even has her damn name in it for crying out loud!

"No one is anything, Max, we were just trying to see what you would say if I said that out loud." I lied. She turned to look at Angel who just nodded her head, trying not to erupt into giggles.

"Whatever." was the typical Max answer that I got. The rest of the ride was quiet, except for the occasional giggle from Angel which was totally normal. And we never knew who she was giggling at unless they were stuped like me and said something out loud. Sure enough there she goes giggling at me again. She thought that my thought were hilarious.

When we got there, Max and Gazzy went to get good seats and we unloaded out gear. This was the first gig that I was actually nervous about. I had never used Max's name in a song before.

Then it was time to begin. Well, I thought to myself, here goes nothing. We did about five songs untill it was time for me to do the new one. I felt like I was going to barf. Why did Max have to sit in the front freakin' row? That just made it worse.

Then the music began.

Max looks at me, I fake a smile so she won't see

**yes i do smile now... a lot**

That I'm wanting and I'm needing, everything that we sould be

**we should be together**

I'll bet he's wonderful, that guy she talks about

**she talks about her boyfriend david all the time**

And he's got everything that I have to live without

**yeah, parents and Max**

Max talks to me and I laugh cause it's so damn funny

That I can't even see anyone when she's with me

**when we're together, it's like there's no one else around**

She says she's so in love, she's finally got it right

**she says she's in love with david**

I wonder if she knows she's all I think about at night

**i think about and dream about her every single night**

She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

**yes i have cried over her, while playing my guitar**

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

**i actually wished on one the night i wrote this**

She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

**i will never give up on max**

Max walks by me, can she tell that I can't breath?

**I can't breath right when i'm near her**

And there she goes, so perfectly

**she's so perfect**

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

**her only flaw is her blindness to how i feel**

He better hold her tight, give her all his love

**if i can't, i want someone to make her happy**

Look in thos beautiful eyes and know he's lucky cause

**she has the most beautiful eyes in the world**

She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

**i've cried so many times**

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

**maybe she'll realise how i feel one day**

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light

**i usually do drive home alone**

I'll put her picture down and maybe

**i'll lay down that picture of me and her at lake on my nightstand**

get some sleep tonight

**i usually stare at that picture for hours**

She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

**so many teardrops**

the only one who has enough of me to break my heart

**she's the only one who used to see my emotions and she knows me better than i do**

She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

**i will never stop singing**

She's the time taken up, but there's never enough

**I never get enough time with Max**

She's all that I need to fall into

**When i fall to pieces, she's the one who picks me up.**

Max looks at me I fake a smile so she won't see.

Finally we were done. not with just the song but with the whole thing. I don't think I would have been able to do another song after that. I turned to Nudge, Angel, and Ig and aked them if they could handle getting the stuff in the car or at least to the door outside because i needed some fresh air.

When I got outside, Max was waiting for me.

**What did you think? I know that song was written and sung by a girl, but i wanted to do a fanfic where fang was emotional and that song popped into my head so here it is. I don't own the song just the modifications.. the original belongs to Taylor Swift!! so anywho... please review?!?!**


	2. the kiss

**this is the second and last chapter of 'Teardrops on My Guitar'... unless of course you guys like it enough for me to continue... we shall see!!! well here goes... enjoy!!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max POV**

When Fang started singing and said my name, my head snapped up immediatly. I looked at him and saw that he was staring back at me. I saw something in his eyes that looked like a mixture of love hurt and confusion.

When he got through with the song, I realised what and idiot I had been. Now I was glad I had broken up with David earlier today. I quickly got up and walked outside to where we had parked the van. After about two minutes, the stage door opened and Fang walked out. He stopped mid-step when he saw me.

I walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, Fang. I have been such an idiot. When you wrote all those other songs, I thought that they were for someone other than me. That was the only reason I said yes to David when he asked me out because I thought that you were in love with someone else. I was so damn stupid. Do you remember all those times when I said that I was in love, even though I never said with who?" he nodded "It was you Fang. It was you that I said I was in love with. All of those other songs were about me weren't they?" God I just sounded a lot like Nudge.

"Yes you have been an idiot. I complete and total blind idiot. And yes you were stupid. How could you think that those other songs were about anyone else? We are surrounded by blondes and I was singing about a brunette?! If you have been in love with me all of this time, how come you didn't tell me, huh? And what about David? I don't think he would be happy about you telling me all this." He replied. We have BOTH been spending way to much time with Nudge.

"Screw David. I broke up with him earlier. He was being a complete ass!" that sounded more like me.

"You did?" He sounded both shocked and extatic. "I wouldn't be saying all of this if I hadn't. I'm not like that." I finally released his neck and looked into his eyes. "Do you really think that I have beautiful eyes?" I asked. "The best." he said leaning down.

His lips crushed down into mine. At first, we just kissed, but then he pushed me up against he van. I lifted my leg up and wrapped it around his upper thighs. He placed one hand on my thigh and the other behind my head, pulling me closer if it was possible.

His tongue brushed against my lower lip, asking for entrance. Of course, I granted it, opening my mouth slightly. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and explored every inch he could find. When I pulled away to breath, he moved his lips down to my neck, placing a trail of kisses from my mouth to jaw to the hallow of my neck. On the way back up, instead of kissing me, he trace the same trail on the other side with his tongue. When he got to my sweet spot, I let out a low moan and he chuckled.

I moved my hands from his hair to his back, pulling him even closer. He went back to me sweet spot, causing me to moan again. When he got back to my mouth, I decided that it was my turn. I planted kissed on every surface of his face first, slowly making my way to his ear lobe. When I got to it I gently nibbled on it, causing a low moan erupt from his chest. This time it was my turn to chuckle. I made him moan a few more times before moving back to his mouth.

This time, I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. When he didn't open his mouth, I gently bit his bottom lip, demanding entrance, this time receiving it. I slid my tongue into his mouth, just as the stage door behind him opened. We were met by two way high pitched squeals, one "Eww gross!" and one "Way to go, Man". Bet you can't guess who said what.

The funny thing was, we ignored them and kept kissing. When Iggy told us to break it up in front of the kids, Fang and I both shot him the bird. He chuckled and said "Have it you way. You're the one who get to explain why Max's leg is around you waist, bro." That's when I moved my leg back down, but we still remained kissing.

"Oh and Max. You get to explain to Angel why Fang's tongue is in your mouth. Angel, tell him that you already know this. I thougt to Ang.

"Iggy, Max says that I already know the reason and Fang says to Fuck off." She said matter of factly. At the last part I punched Fang in the arm and broke the kiss, only to whisper, "Your a bad boy and need to be punished." into his ear, before resuming the kiss.

"Hey lovebirds. Time to go home to our nest. Major pun intended." We broke apart to get in the car. As I passed Ig, I leaned over to whisper "Oh and Ig. I know why we wouldn't have to explain you and Nudge about what we were doing seeing as how y'all have gone one step further." (NOT SEX!!!) At that he turned brght red and climbed into the driver's seat.

I know how can a blind guy drive right? Well, he's not blind any more, during the last Itex fight, he regained his eyesight. Fang and I banished the younger kids to the middle seat while we climbed the back and started kissing again. I know, I know, set an example for the younger kids, but Angel would find out anyway, nudge has done worse, and Gazzy still thinks girls are 'icky'.

Ig stated the van, grabbed Nudge's (who was sitting in the front passenger seat) and began the drive to our now perfect home.

**Sooo... what did you think. I know it was WAAAAAAAY unlike Max to do that in front of the kids, but they have nearly a years worth of kissing to make up for so they don't want to waist a minute. and when I said Nudge and Iggy had done worse, I only meant a litte boob action!! not sex!!! I would never do that with nudge still being like 12 in this story. anywho... please review!!! I will give you Max's favorite... chocolate chip cookies!!! yay... you have to provide the milk though!!! yeah so... shutting up now!!! please review!!!**


	3. since i first laid eyes on her

**so... I got a request from the only person who has reviewed this story so far to continue it... so here it is. Chapter three of Teardrops On My Guitar.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

Wow. Max loves me. I was so shocked. I mean, yeah we've kissed a few time before, but she has always run away, even though it always seemed to me like she enjoyed them. I am so glad that this mess I finally over. Max finally admitted her feelings. And man can that girl kiss.

I love everything about her. I'm glad I finally sang that song. I had written it three years ago, but I just now got the guts to actually sing it, and now I wish I had done it a long time ago. I knew that me and Max were meant for each other and now we are together. I feel like the happiest person in the world right now. I have always loved Max since I first laid eyes on her, I just didn't always know it.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was sitting in my cage nursing my newly broken arm. I had never know anything but pain and torture. The School made sure of that. The door flew open and I cowered back into my cage. I was the only one in this room so I knew they were coming for me. Two whitecoats walked in followed by several Erasers who were carrying four other cages with other experiments in them. _

_The first cage was set down next to me and inside I saw a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and... wings. Just like me. I had never seen another Avian-American. My insides started churning when I saw the girl. She was beautiful and if looks could kill, the Erasers and Whitecoats would all be dead. _

_"Yo, Dogbreath. How about you bring me some food. And while you're at it, get these other guys some food too. Oh and don't forget you dog food." The brown haired girl said, her voice dripping with malice. I had learned a long time ago that the Erasers didn't like being referenced to a dog but this girl didn't seem to know, even though she seemed the type to do this often._

_The one she had spoke to walked over to her cage, opened the door and pulled her out. He slammed her to the ground, cracking at least two ribs. He continued to hit and kick her until the whitecoats told him to stop. She had fought back the whole time, but she ended up with a broken leg and several cracked ribs. Still, I admired her courage._

_The Eraser slammed her back into the cage and stormed out of the room. The girl looked like she was in extreme pain, but she didn't show it. In that way she was like me. I rarely spoke and always had a mask up, hiding my emotions. When the rest of the Erasers and the two Whitecoats left, I turned to look at the other experiments._

_They had also been watching the scene with amazement and shock. The one on the other side looked about mine and the brown haired girl's age, which was 9. He had bright blue eyes and strawberry blond hair. On the other side of him was a dark skinned girl with wild and crazy hair and dark eyes and she looked like she was around 6. Then there was a little blond boy who looked to be about 3 years old. Next to him, was a little girl with blond ringlets and blue eyes who looked to be around one. She and the one next to her must have been related._

_"So, what have they done to the three of you?" the brown haired girl asked me, the guy next to me and the girl next to seemed like she already knew the last two. I turned back to her and our eyes met and locked. I felt a tingling inside like nothing I have ever felt before and it was actually plesant. The blond behind me answered first._

_"Probably the same shit they have done to you. Tests and Erasers and brutality." I nodded in agreement. That about summed it up for me. The dark skinned girl was next._

_"Well, they have done blood tests and tests that they said was to see if I had any powers and then I got chased by erasers several times. I was so scared. How do you talk to them like that? They scare me just by being in the room. I would never be able to talk to them like that. And then he like slammed you into the floor and broke a lot of bones. Why ain't you crying? I would be crying. I always cry though. This really sucks. I'm glad that I'm not in a room by myself anymore though. It was sooo boring and lonely. I thought I was going to go crazy. I would talk to myself just to keep it from being so quiet. Wow I'm hungry." About that time, the door opened and some Erasers walked in carrying treys of food. I was glad that the girl had shut up. God could she talk._

_The Erasers opened the crates and placed the trays of food inside, closing the doors behind them. We scarffed down our food like we were starving, which we were. When we were through, they came and got the trays and left._

_The girl next to me explained to us that her and the youngest two had all been in the same room and that the youngest were indeed brother and sister. She said that until the little girl was about a year old, they had been in the same cage and that they were really close. She didn't talk as much as the dark skinned girl, but I loved the sound of her voice. It was comforting and made me feel so alive, even though I was stuck in this damn cage. She was an amazing girl._

_She was beautiful, smart and funny, even though I never laughed out loud because I never talk anymore or show any emotion. I felt a connection with this girl that I have never felt before. I had a feeling several time that she could tell what I was thinking just by looking in my eyes._

_END FLASHBACK_

Max was my one and only. She was my everything. Without her, I wouldn't be who I am today. In fact, I probably wouldn't even be alive today. I love her so much. We were sitting on the couch with in the living room with the rest of the flock watching some Disney movie that Angel and Nudge had picked out. It was something about a fish that had gotten taken and was trying to get back home. I don't know what the name was. I was too busy thinking about me and Max.

There was a loud bang at the door and we all jumped up, getting in fighting stance. What can I say? Old habits die hard.

"MAX! WE NEED TO TALK! YOU NEED TO COME OUT HERE! NOW!" I knew that voice. And he was drunk. This was not going to be good.

* * *

**Cliffie!!!! so what did you think??? The next few chapters will be mostly flashbacks and a little fight scene... not telling between who!!! please review if you liked it. Hell even review if you didn't!!!! Even if you hated it!!! sorry it took so long to update... i had band camp for the last two weeks!!! then before that i was sick so i couldn't write. I will try to update soon. I know what is going to happen in the next chapter so all i have to do is write it and upload it!! ok so... please review!!!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY!

**MAJOR AUTHORS NOTE!!! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN SO LONG. MY MOM TOOK MY COMPUTER AND WOULDN'T ALLOW ME TO GET ON FF... I WAS SOOOO PISSED!!!! I HAVE BEEN GROUNDED FROM MY COMPUTER... THE INTERNET (MOSTLY FF)... TV... PHONE... LEAVING THE HOUSE TO GO ANYWHERE BESIDES SCHOOL... IT TOTALLY SUCKS!!!! AGAIN... I AM MAJORLY SORRY!!! IF YOU WANT TO BLAME SOMEONE... BLAME MY MOTHER... PLEASE DONT HATE ME!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU BECAUSE OF THE GREAT REVIEWS I GET!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME!!!**

**FOR HE COULD BE THE ONE PEOPLE... I HAVE MOST OF THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN... AND WILL UPDATE ASAP!!!**

**FOR TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR PEOPLE... I HAVE THE FIRST THREE SENTENCES WRITTEN AND WILL UPDATE AFTER HE COULD BE THE ONE... DUE THE THE FACT THAT 1) I HAVE MORE DONE FOR HCBTO AND 2) I HAVE MORE REVIEWERS FOR HCBTO!!! SORRY... I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO BUT I CAN GET HCBTO UPDATED SOONER THAT TEARDROPS SO THATS WHAT IM GOING TO DO...**

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I DONT REALLY FEEL LIKE TYPING YOUR NAMES RIGHT NOW... I WILL IN LATER CHAPTERS!!! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GREAT!!!**

**IM GOING TO SHUT UP NOW AND GET TO WORK ON THE STORIES!!! AGAIN... I AM SOOO TOTALLY 1,000,000,000,000,000% SORRY!!!!**


	5. david

**Max POV**

"MAX! WE NEED TO TALK! YOU NEED TO COME OUT HERE! NOW!" Oh no. It was David. And he's drunk. I relaxed out of my fighting stance with a groan and slowly walked to the door, Fang trailing right behind me.

"Fang, I can handle this. Seeing you is only going to make him madder. Go back into the living room. Please, Fang." I told Fang in a low voice. He sighed, but walked into the other room before I opened the door.

"MAX! I know your in there! Open this damn door before I kick it in!" David yelled. I snatched open the door, putting on the worst glare I have ever given a human being before.

"Now, David. There's no need to get violent with my home. What do you want?" I asked him, as rudely as I could.

"Why did you break up withme for that freakfriend of yours? I am so much better than him. I'm strongeran' smarteran' better lookin'an' just all together betterthan him!" He was slurring his words like only a drunk person can do.

"Well... hmm... let's see." I pretended to think about it "I don't know David. Maybe it's because he doesn't go out and get drunk when he's pissed. Or maybe it's because your NOT stronger, smarter or better than him. And maybe, just maybe, it could be the fact that I have been in love with him ever since I could feel that way. Now, I think it's time for you to leave." I started to close the door, but David put his hand against it to stop me.

"I'mnot goin' nowhere! I think the only reason that you dumped me was so that you could get that scrawny ass kid into bed, because I wouldn't sleep with you, you little slut!" While he was saying this, he made his way into the door and slammed it behind him. I turned to face him and I saw Fang walking from the living room into the kitchen, with murder in his eyes.

"First of all," Fang started, his voice steely and his hands clenched into fists, "she's NOT a slut. Second, it was always YOU who was trying to get HER into bed, not the other way around. Third, this is our house and you are NOT welcome here, now or ever, so LEAVE!"

"Well you know what, Lover boy? I heard that song you sang to her, and it was so pathetic! 'Teardrops on My Guitar?' That sounds more like something a chick would sing. Oh wait, you are pretty damn close to being a chick yourself. Sorry about that." This was going to get out of hand and I just knew that the kids would hear this argument.

"David, please leave. I don't love you, I don't want to be with you, and I don't want you around here anymore. Please just leave." I really didn't want this argument to come to violence, which I knew it would if they got any further into it. I shot Fang a glance that told him to ignore anything that David said and to leave it alone. I knew by the look on his face that he would try, but i doubted he would be successful.

"Max, I need you. Without you, I don't know what I should do. Please, Baby? I love you so much." I so did not want to hear this.

"Just do whatever you did before you met me. I didn't take up that much of you life. You can handle life without me. We will both be better off without each other. I think that you should go home and go to bed. Do you need me to call a cab?" I really wanted him to leave, but I wasn't going to entrust a drunk guy behind the wheel of a car.

"I guess that I will be ok, but I don't really know about me being better off without you, but I guess I can handle it. I don't need a cab, i walked." He turned and walked out the door.

I turned to Fang to see him slowly relaxing. "Fang, I love you. I need you to know that. No matter what anyone says, I will always love you. Never doubt that." I walked to him a placed my hands on either side of my face. In his deep black eyes, I could see everything. I could see the anger at David, the love for me, and the drowsiness that would pull him under very soon.

"I love you too," he whispered, slowly bringing his lips down to mine. They met with passion and longing. I knew that I made the right choice between Fang and David. In the end however, there was never really a choice. I love Fang with all of my heart and soul, and there was no competition between him and Fang, ever.

_Max, that's so sweet! Do you really mean that? Wow, can I tell Fang?_ Angel. Of course.

**Of course I mean it. I really do love him and I always will. But Angel, I've told you about reading people's mind without their permission. And no, you cannot tell Fang that. One day, maybe I will tell him myself.**That girl really needed to learn some boundaries. I love her to death but, gah! I felt her presence leave my brain and leave me free to think freely.

After such an exciting day, I knew that I would sleep like a rock. I made the younger kids go upstairs and get ready for bed, while Fang, Iggy, and I cleaned up downstairs. When we were done, we also made our way upstairs and to our seperate rooms.

I flopped down on my bed in the clothes I had on and slwoly drifted of into the land of dreams.

* * *

**well... i hope you liked it... and agian sorry it took me so long to update... i hope you don't hate me...! so... please review!! i'm kind of running out of ideas for this story so... if you have any.. feel free to share!!! If i do use your idea... i WILL give you credit for it! anyway... i will try to update soon but i have a lot of things goin on right now so... no promises! please review!!!!**


	6. shopping

**Max POV**

I woke up the next morning with Nudge hovering over my head with an excited look on her face. The look in her eye truly scared me. She only got that look when she really wanted something, mostly shopping.

"Max, Max, Max. Thank goodness you're up! We really NEED to go shopping. I need some new jeans and Gazzy and Iggy have finally destroyed the last of their clothes. Angel is out growing her's and you and Fang should get some while we are out. Come on Max, please? Everyone has already said that they would go. It's all up to you. Please? If we don't go today, we will have to go soon. I don't want to stay home today. Iggy and Gazzy set of a stink bomb in the living room and the whole down stairs stinks. Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you th-" I cut her off by placing a pillow over her mouth.

"Iggy and Gazzy did WHAT?!? Oh I'm going to kill them! How many times have I told them no bombs, especially in the house. Too many to count, that's how many. Iggy really should be more responsible. What am I going to do with the two of them?" During my rant, I got up and started walking towards the stairs, ready to make my way down. Nudge tapped me on the shoulder, pulling me out of my own little world.

"I get that you want to kill Ig and Gaz, but what about shopping? We really do need to go." In my rage, I agreed. I walked downstairs and instantly gagged. The smell was excruciating. It smelled like a cross between rotton eggs and Eraser breath. Needless to say, I just got even more pissed off.

"IGGY AND GAZZY GET IN HERE NOW!!" I heard two moans and two sets of footsteps running down the stairs. Seconds later, the terrible two ran into the room with looks of sheer terror on their faces. They knew they were in trouble. "What have I told you two about bombs?"

"That they are dangerous and can seriously damage the house or hurt someone." They both said at the same time.

"I want everyone single one of your bomb supplies. If you refuse to give them to me, there will be severe punishment. If you set off another bomb, there will be severe punishment. If you step one toe out of line there will be severe punishment. And when I say severe punishment, I mean SEVERE PAIN. Do you understand?" I was so pissed that I ment every word I said.

"Yeah Max. I understand. I'll go get my stuff." Iggy said while heading back up the stairs.

"Yeah, me too." And then Gazzy was on his way back up stairs, with me only a few steps behind him. I mean can you blame me? The smell was horrible.

I walked into my room and found Angel sitting on my bed looking rather excited. When she saw me she immeadiatly started talking. "Oh, thank you thank you Max. I'm so glad you are letting us go shopping. Can we go soon. You're the only one who hasn't eaten, and Fang put you a plate in the microwave so we're all waiting on you." That child has been spending way to much time with Nudge.

"You're welcome Angel. Tell Iggy to come here please." She said ok and ran back to her room, probably telling Iggy in his mind. I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t shirt. As I began to pull of my tank top, Iggy walked in. I know, I know, he's blind so changing in front of him isn't a big deal, but have you seen his eyes? Of course you haven't, what am I saying? Anyway, if you ever did see his eyes, you would _not _beleive that he was blind. It was so strange and nerve wrecking.

"Angel said that you needed me?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah. My food is in the microwave. Because of you and Gaz, I can't go down there without gagging. So what I want you to do is go down there, heat up whatever it is that you cooked this morning and bring it back up here for me to eat. Got that?" Iggy nodded and left to go get my food.

I finished changing and sat back on my bed. I sat thinking about the horrible day ahead. I knew that by the end of it, I would be irriatable and grouchy. I absoutly despise shopping. Especially with Nudge and Angel. What they do is not shopping. It's torture. It's pure torture. You have to go into a little claustrophobic room and try on so many clothes, most of which you don't buy. Nudge and Angel tell me that I shop like a guy and I guess it's true. I go in, pick out a few jeans, a pack of sweats, and few t shirts, some underwear and socks and I'm done.

That's about the time when Iggy walked back in with my food. I thanked him and told him to get ready to go as soon as I was done eating. I ate and then I was ready. I walked down the hall, knocking on each door as I went. The rest of my flock came out one by one, all dressed and ready to go.

"Ok, since it stinks downstairs and I don't really feel like gagging again, we are going to leave through one of the windows up here. Ok, let's go." We all jumped out of the closest window, unfurling our wings as we went. We instantly formed the normal V formation, me at the lead, Fang on my right, Iggy on my left and everyone else falling in behind them.

As we flew, everyone decided to start pairing off, without asking me. Angel and Nudge dropped down a few hundred feet and to the left. Ig and Gaz flew up a couple hundred feet and off to the right. Fang and I stayed where we were, still in front of everyone else.

"So, I was pretty sure that you would refuse to let everyone go shopping. I know how much you hate it." Fang said from slightly above me.

"Yeah well, I kind of only agreed to get Nudge off of my back. I was pissed at the latest bomb from the terrible two, and she wouldn't shut up about it. I finally gave in and just said yes. When this day is over, I know damn well that I will regret it." Fang chuckled lightly and we fell back into our normal comfortable silence. About thirty minutes later, we arrived at the mall. We landed in the back and I mentally prepared myself for the torture to come.

**well... that's it.... for now... i hate it when people do this, but i'm going to need 10 new review FOR THIS CHAPTER... which means... if you go back and comment on other chapters (while that will make me very happy (happy me= more chapters)) i wont post until ten people review this chapter... im sorry, but im not getting the feedback i need on this thing and i'm thinking about stopping after the next chapter. so.... if you want more... **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME!!! **


	7. picnic

**so hey guys... yall didn't get to ten reviews... but im posting anyway... umm... it might be a while before i post again... i have band on tuesdays thursdays and fridays... and church on wednesdays and sundays and now i have a major english paper to write... on good character... and i dont EVER EVER EVER let people that i know read my writing... unless its something short that i can make into something silly or stupid... so basically.... not very much... i know that my writing sucks and when i write... even fanfiction and stupid short stuff... i pour myself into it... and i really dont want the others at my school to make fun of it... therefor making fun of me... kind of... so im kind of freaking out... and on top of that... it is also a contest... state wide!!! needless to say... im in MAJOR FREAK OUT MODE right now... and it takes a lot to get me like that.... and i mean a lot.... ive only ever been like this once or twice.... its not a good thing... **

**ok... im going to stop talking about my problems now and let you get on with the chapter... and i will try to write as often as possible...**

**Max POV**

When we walked inside, my claustrophobia instantly hit me. It looked like over half of the entire town was all at the mall at the same time. Fang noticed this and began giving orders to the others. "Pair up. Nudge and Angel. Iggy and Gazzy. Me and Max. Meet at the food court at 12:30. Max, do you have a limit?"

"Yeah. Don't buy more than you can carry. Whatever you buy, you carry home. Got it? That includes anything you buy for anyone else." Everyone nodded their heads and headed off to their favorite stores. I knew that Fang and I would be done faster than the others.

We walked into the teen boy's section first, where Fang grabbed three pairs of, suprise, jeans, three black shirts and a pack of black boxers. We then went to the girl's section, where I grabbed a few pairs of jeans, a few graphic tee's, a pack of underwear, and a couple of bra's. All of that took about an hour, meaning we had three and a half hours till we had to meet the others.

"Well, Beautiful, what do you want to do? We have three and a half hours 'till we need to be at the food court." I blushed at him calling me beautiful.

"I don't know. We could go ahead and go to the food court. We could kill time there. Or we could go for a short fly. We could have some alone time for once. You know, away from the kids." Fang's face seemed to light up from the suggestion.

"I love the idea of going flying. I saw this place on the way that would be perfect to spend some time together. And it's secluded, so no unwanted humans stumbling upon us. Super perfect place." Ok, well that settles that. I nodded in agreement, and Fang flashed on of his rare smiles that causes my heart to skip a beat.

_I love this boy so much. I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love Fang. _I thought to myself. If all of the world could love as much as I love Fang, this world would be such a better place.

I told Angel through my thoughts that Fang and I were leaving and not to worry when she didn't hear our thoughts. Fang led me to the exit, clutching my hand like it was a life perserver. We moved around to the back of the mall and took off. I had no clue where we were going, so I told Fang to lead the way.

A few short minutes later and we came to the most beautiful place I had ever seen. It was breath taking. Why I didn't see this when Fang did, I have no idea. It was a small medow, with a small lake on the far edge, surrounded by tall spruce trees and pine trees and cedar trees and underneath the trees were the most beautiful ferns in the world (in my opinion). Most of them were green, but dotted in and out of the green ferns, were the rare red ferns. It was amazing.

Closer to us, there was a small hill, just large enough to be a hill, but just small enough to look like a gental roll in the grass. We landed on the hill and I gasped. To one side of the hill was laid a picnic blanket, held down by four large stones. Each stone was a different color. One was a typical grey rock. The one to the right of that was a light blue, a color I have never seen on a rock. The one next to that was a white one with black vein looking things in it. (**A/N: for those of you who don't know, its marble.**) The last one was the most magnificent.

It was multi-colored, with blue, dark and light purple, red, and some burnt orange. It was beautiful. I seem to be saying beautiful a lot lately.

Sitting on the picnic blanket was a large picnic basket, big enough to hold food for a family of five. There was also two champaine glasses sitting proped up against the basket.

Fang watched me as I took it all in. I had a feeling that he didn't have to do with ALL of this, just MOST of it, especially how great the food smelled considering Fang isn't the greatest cook in the world. When I turned back to him, my jaw still hadn't risen from the lowest spot it has ever been in.

"Wow, Fang. This is amazing. When did you find this place? It's wonderful." I managed to get out after a few moments of silence.

"Well, I found it when I was out flying one day and decided to go to town to do some research. This is actually where I wrote your song." Wow, so not only was this place beautiful, but inspiring to Fang. I instantly dubbed this medow my new favorite place.

We sat down our bags and walked over to the blanket. Fang got the food out of the basket as I sat down, ready to enjoy the next few hours of alone time with the most amazing guy in the world.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE CHALLENGE AND BREAK

**ok guys... i have a challenge for you... it is explained at the bottom... also...i haven't been getting many reviews for ANY of my stories... so i'm kind of getting discouraged and i don't feel that anyone likes my stuff. so because of all of this... i'm going to take a break for a while... **

**UNEXPLAINED:**

**i WILL be rewriting ALL of unexplained... i didn't really like the beginning... and then i got a review saying that someone else didn't really think that i gave a good background or anything... and thats kind of how i felt... so during this break... i will work on that... **

**TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR:**

**i might just end this one all together... i really didn't get the reaction that i thought i would so... yea... i might finish with the medow and the mall part and just end it... somehow... i don't know yet...**

**HE COULD BE THE ONE**

**i might end this one also.... after i am through with the whole max getting captured thing... um... i dont really have anymore ideas for this one... so... i dont know about this one either...**

**CHALLENGE**

**ok... so this has absoutly NOTHING to do with any of my stories... i am creating a 'QUOTE CORNER' in my room... it's to help motivate and inspire me... as of right now... i only have six quotes... and i want to do an entire corner... so i need more...**

**if you win... i will dedicate my next chapter of the story of your choice to you... second place gets to choose from the remaining two stories... and third place gets to choose from either the last story that i have begun to write... or a new idea i have for a story... plus... YOU ALL GET VIRTUAL COOKIES JUST FOR GIVING ME A QUOTE... and i will put up another author's note... anouncing the winners and the quotes they submitted... and the quotes that everyone else submitted...**

**HOW TO WIN: first of all... SEND IT TO ME IN A MESSAGE... I DO NOT WANT ANYONE ELSE TO SEE IT AND TRY TO STEAL YOUR QUOTE!!!**

**second: send the quote... what story you would like the next chapter dedicated to you... **

**i will choose the quote that i like the best and that makes the most sense... good luck... cant wait to see all the quotes!!!**


	9. authors note was going to start back

**hey guys... i probably wont be updating ANYTHING for a while... i pretty much got my heart broken today and my best friend was kind of the reason so im in a really bitchy/upset mood and if i try to write anything right now... i will probably kill all of the characters except one... just to be able to make them suffer... and i was actually going to start back writing on HE COULD BE THE ONE and TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR today... but if i did... you probably wouldn't want to read them anymore...**

**and no... im not trying to guilt trip... i really am trying to apologize for not updating in so long... so... I AM SO SORRY!!! i love you guys and will try to start back writing soon... as soon as i get over all of this crap... so sorry...**

**and don't forget about the quote challenge... i've only gotten like two quotes... come on guys... you can do it!!! **


	10. best boyfriend ever!

**ok... as I've told the readers of he could be the one.... i am soooooooooooooo so so so so so so sorry that it took so long for me to update.... i have had a lot going on and havent really had time to write.... so now im trying to updated at least one chapter for all of my ongoing stories... enjoy!!!**

**Fang POV**

I had planned this. I knew that Max would allow the others to split off and that we would be done way before them, so before we left, I packed a picnic basket and brought it to a clearing that I knew was around here. I had set everything up and got back to the house with Max none the wiser.

It was brilliant, if I do say so myself. When Max saw it, she was totally suprised. She had no idea that I had this planned. Ha! I win!

We sat on the blanket and I pulled out the food. A roasted chicken, a baked turkey, cheese and crackers, a few sandwiches, and for dessert, a large chocolate pie. I had also brought some ginger ale to go in the champaine glasses.

It only took us a few minutes to eat and all that was left was the ginger ale and the pie. "Would you like some pie Max?" I asked, grabbing another plate and a clean knife to cut it with.

"Of course. Who am I to deny chocolate? I would love some pie." She said, laughing slightly. I sliced her a large peice and cut one for myself. We quickly ate the rest of the pie and then laid on our sides, gazing at each other and enjoying the silence. It was wonderful.

**Max POV**

The picnic was amazing. The food was wonderful and the chocolate pie was the best pie I have ever had. When we were through eating, we laid their and stared into each others eyes.

All I could think while staring into those wonder obsidian eyes was how amazing Fang was. He made this picnic, he made sure that we would have some alone time, and he was the best boyfriend ever.

After a while, I started to get sleepy and, without my knowing it, a yawn escaped my mouth. Fang smirked. "This place has a tendancy to do that to a person. I have fallen asleep here many times before." He scooted closer to me and pulled me to him, my head resting on his chest. I laid there and sleepily traced patterns on his toned stomach.

Within a few minutes, I heard a light snore and looked up at Fang, only to find that he was asleep. I quietly laughed and contiued my tracing.

An hour later, Fang jolted awake. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty." I laughed.

"I'm so sorry, Max. I really didn't mean to fall asleep like that. You were just tracing those patterns and apparently that makes me sleepy. What time is it?" Fang asked sitting up and streatching.

"We still have about an hour left until we have to go back. What do you want to do?" I answered.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you I'm fine. We can do whatever you want to do my dear Maximum." Fang said, standing and reaching a hand down to me.

"Let's fly." We rose slowly into the air and rose higher and higher, testing the height limits. We flew in circles around each other and then we flew close together, holding hands.

While we were looking into each other's eyes again, we flew through a cloud. And even though they look soft and fluffy, they're not. They are wet and cold. We laid on the speed to dry off our clothes, and soon we were dry again.

"I think we need to head back to the mall. It's almost time to meet the rest of the flock." I called as Fang did a back flip in the air. He nodded in agreement and we headed back toward the ground.

We quickly packed all the stuff back up and gabbed our shopping bags and went back to the mall.

By the time we got back to the food court, the others were already eating. We sat down, hand in hand and listened to their conversations.

"Ready to go guys?" I asked as soon as they were done eating. They all nodded and we went to the back of the mall and took off. Angel and Nudge, of course, had the biggest loads so we had to go at a slow pace to allow them to keep up with us.

When they have that many bags and those looks on their faces, it's time for Maximum Ride to be scared.

**so what did yall think? im sorry if its a little short, im at a lose of concentration and have a lot of things on my mind. their will probably be only a few chappys left for this story... for the most part it's in my head... a little.... anyway...**

**please review!!!**


End file.
